Polymer modulators driven by semiconductor lasers are a popular apparatus for modulating a light beam. In a copending application entitled “Polymer Modulator and Laser Integrated on a Common Platform and Method”, filed Aug. 31, 2017, with application Ser. No. 15/692,080, and incorporated herein by reference, the modulator and laser are integrated on a common platform, such as an InP chip or substrate.
A major problem that is present in the manufacture of such integrated circuits is that the semiconductor and polymer components will degrade or even fail when subjected to the moisture and gasses in the atmosphere. Prior art sealing methods generally include encapsulating the circuits in material that can be deposited over the entire circuit, such as silicon nitride or the like. This procedure introduces more problems in that the deposition generally requires high enough temperatures to damage the components. Also, it can be difficult to provide electrical contacts through the encapsulation and to provide optical pathways to allow optical communication through the encapsulation. Generally, attempts to reduce the encapsulation to allow electrical and optical communication, degrades the seal so that it is no longer hermetic, thereby causing eventual failure of the components.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic capsule for sealing electrical and/or optical components on a common platform. It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic capsule sealing semiconductor lasers and polymer modulators integrated on a common platform.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic capsule sealing semiconductor lasers and polymer modulators integrated on a common platform with more efficient electrical and optical coupling to the exterior.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic capsule provided in a wafer scale solution that is cost effective.